Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box.
Description of the Prior Art
Usually, the assembly or maintenance staffs need to assemble or disassemble various products, so they need various tools and components in accordance with different requirements. The tools and components are too many to be carried around; therefore, the industry develops a tool box for receiving these tools and components, and the tool box is easy to be carried around and has a preferable loading efficacy. This type of tool box is disclosed in TWM496542 and TWI464045.
However, in this conventional tool box, when a lot of components are placed in different tool boxes or when the tool boxes of different people are placed in the same place, a user may be unable to find his/her tool box immediately, and finding the tool box would be time-consuming.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.